


Inktober 2019 - Mindless

by writinggiraffe



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Happy, shiro is dead, sorry folks, was kinda thinking about soulless Sam from Supernatural for his behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinggiraffe/pseuds/writinggiraffe
Summary: Keith loses Shiro in a sudden accident. But he refuses to stop trying to find him again anyway.





	Inktober 2019 - Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> Did not proofread, as usual. Just trying to get the word mess out and complete the storyline before I go to bed.

The funeral was quiet, dark, bleak. Everything that Shiro was not. The skies opened up halfway through and most of those that were only for some senseless obligation scattered for shelter, leaving behind only those that truly knew Shiro. By the time Keith had gotten home, he was soaked to the bone. His quiet, empty home. Just putting his keys down in the entranceway was too loud. He made his way to the couch and grabbed his laptop, getting to work.

* * *

"You're fucking nuts, Keith. What the hell are you doing, getting into this sort of stuff anyway?"

Keith glanced up from his book, brushing his bangs out of his hair. "I didn't ask you, did I, Lance?"

"No, but here I am, giving it to you free anyway," The other man stepped over a pile of fallen books, making his way over to Keith. "And when was the last time you got a haircut? You're wearing it in a braid. And don't tell me that it's been two years as well, Keith. Did your whole life get put on hold after Shiro was in that accident? You're about to loose this house you two got together and all you can do is look over these black magic books. This is banned for a reason, Keith. Besides, your magical capabilities aren't high enough to perform a spell of this caliber, do I need to remind you of that?"

"No, you actually do not," Keith glared at him. 

"Listen, if you want to try and see if Allura can find him, let him talk through her-"

"It's not the fucking same, Lance! You love Allura, right? Now imagine you lost her. Suddenly. Violently. What would you do to get her back?"

Lance was quiet for a moment, a scowl on his face, "Not this, I can tell you that. Look... We're all getting together this Saturday, having a remembrance party. We want you there. 6 o'clock, Allura and my place. We'll see you then." He turned, walking back over the books he'd stepped over earlier, and left the house without even waiting for a reply from Keith.

* * *

Saturday came. 6 o'clock came. And both passed with no sign or message from Keith. Hunk went by the next day since Lance refused to talk to him again and found the place a mess, but Keith nowhere to be found.

Months passed, the house and all of its belongings were sold, and still no Keith. Allura pulled some strings using some persuasive magic to look through the house before it was sold, finding Shiro and Keith's wedding photo missing as well as their rings. She took it as a sign that Keith was still out there, somewhere. She only wished she knew where.

* * *

_Keith's back in town._

It was the last thing they'd expected to get as a group text, from Matt of all people, a year after the man's disappearance. Even though it was almost midnight, they all were up and had one question: _Where did you see him?_

Except for Lance, who sent the second most pressing question: _Where the fuck did he disappear to?!_

* * *

Lance found him a week later, hanging out on the wrong side of town. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been searching for the purple eyed bastard. But there he was, sitting outside a duplex and smoking a cigarette, head in his hands. He stopped a few feet away, clearing his throat, ready to make a rude greeting. But when Keith looks up at him, every word he had died in his throat.

Keith looked like a wreck. His hair unkempt, his braid a mess, and it looks like he'd aged five years in the year he'd been gone. As soon as Keith sees who it is, he had to look away, guilt and fear written all over his face.

"Keith. What did you do?"

Keith shows him instead of telling, leading him inside.

"Lance. Long time, no see."

No. Lance stumbled back as the man stands up from the sofa. His hair is white now, no longer black. A scar is over his nose and the right sleeve of his shirt is tied up.

"Shiro..." He finally gasps.

The man smiles. It doesn't reach his eyes. Keith looks away.

* * *

"He- he was okay at first," Keith whispered softly so the man in the other room wouldn't hear them as he wrapped his hands around a bottle of beer. Lance had one as well and neither man had taken a sip. They're more there to occupy their hands than anything. 

"What changed?"

"I- I don't know. I don't even know if there was a change at all. I think I was too caught up in... him. I didn't even notice. He just- He goes through the motions. Same lines, same movements. Yet no Shiro in them. In bed he doesn't even-" Lance held up a hand, not wanting those details now or ever. Keith pushed back some of his hair, cursing under his breath, "I don't know what to do."

"Do what, babe?"

They both stiffened, turning toward the voice. Shiro stood in the doorway, smile on his face, never reaching his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

"It says here that if the spell is done incorrectly, that the body will be remade, but the soul will be left behind. It's Shiro, but not... Shiro. It's a mindless, soulless version of him," Allura said, glancing over at Keith.

"I'm guessing that wasn't in the fine print in this spell book," Lance scoffed and Allura smacked him on the head, sending him a glare. 

"How do I get the soul, then? To put them back together?" Allura's gaze flickered away. "Allura, how-"

"You can't. They're two separate things now. You've severed all connections. I'm sorry, Keith. There's nothing you can do for him."

Keith is gone before she can even stand up to stop him.

* * *

_"We're getting word of a story that has the officials baffled. They can only say that it appears to be a forbidden spell gone wrong. A body was found today in the Rosewood neighborhood, belonging to a man who died over three years ago in a car accident: Takashi Shirogane. Officials are saying that his husband, Keith Kogane, disappeared about a year ago, but had been seen in the area recently and is the prime suspect in this murder. Police are asking that if you spot this man to call 911 immediately, do not approach him. He is believed to be dangerous to others and himself. We'll keep you updated as we receive more information. This is Natasha Carter, Channel 13 news. We thank you for watching."_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bury Me Face Down (the Mindless Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796501) by [thechaoscryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid)


End file.
